


His Deepest Desire

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lil pinch of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Eighth Year, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drabble, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in Lingerie, Draco Malfoy in a Maid Costume, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Horny Harry Potter, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Maid Costumes, Mirror of Erised, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pining Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pre-Slash, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Sexual Humor, Thongs - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, crack elements, just a pinch, kind of, slightly crackish, smutiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: When Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised, he certainly didn't expect to see... that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 16
Kudos: 242





	His Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So, I am working on a sequel to 'All is Well' but this idea just popped into my head and demanded that it must be written so :3
> 
> Enjoy!

(I)

Harry stepped into the familiar room and inhaled the old scent of magic and dusty books.

Several feet in front of him, the Mirror of Erised stood tall and loomed over him.

He took off his Invisibility Cloak and sighed into the empty space. The last time he had been here was in his first year, and _that_ certainly did not end well for him. Still, he wanted to look into the mirror one last time before he left it alone for good.

He wondered what he would see this time. He was sure that his parents wouldn’t be in the scene anymore; despite the fact that he still missed them and loved them dearly, he had come to terms with their death. Perhaps he would see himself as a famous Quidditch star? Or something else?

He looked into the mirror, ready to see what it had in store for him. The mist started to swirl, and he braced himself for what he was about to see.

Once the mist settled, he looked at what the mirror showed him.

Wait, _what_?

Clearly, the stupid thing was broken. Otherwise Harry had no idea why the bloody thing was showing him a picture of Draco Malfoy. Not just _that_ , but Malfoy was wearing a... a _maid costume_?

To be honest, it was a very... _pretty_ costume. It was black and white, and had little black bows all over it. The waist had a white silk ribbon crisscrossing all over it, tied together in a big bow at the middle. The skirt was puffy and flared outwards, and barely skimmed the middle of his thighs.

The fact that Malfoy was also wearing sheer thigh-high stockings and Mary-Janes did _nothing_ to help his current situation.

The Mirror-Malfoy was sweeping the floor of wherever he was, completely ignoring Harry and his dilemma. Then, he turned around and bent _over_ , making the short dress raise up and expose his arse.

Mirror-Malfoy was wearing a black, lacy _thong_.

Harry felt his cock start to rise rapidly and strain against the cotton of his boxers.

Mirror-Malfoy kept sweeping for a few more minutes until he dropped the broom and turned back around.

Harry didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

Suddenly, a bowl of what seemed like cake batter appeared in front of Mirror-Malfoy, along with a wooden spoon. 

He watched as Mirror-Malfoy stirred the batter, occasionally dipping a finger inside to suck the batter off of his finger. And he did so quite... erotically.

Harry was so engrossed in Mirror-Malfoy, he didn’t even notice when somebody stepped into the room.

“Potter!” Harry jumped and cursed. He spun around and saw Malfoy standing there. Wearing school robes. Not a maid costume.

For some unfathomable reason, he felt disappointed.

“What are you doing here? Our assignment isn’t going to do itself!” Malfoy frowned, placing two indignant hands on his hips.

“I...um... was busy.” Harry muttered. He discreetly adjusted his robes so his hard-on wouldn’t poke the fabric.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “What were you so busy with that has more importance than our assignment?”

 _That_ made Harry roll his eyes. “Anything is more important that our assignment, Malfoy. It’s History of Magic.”

Malfoy scowled and slapped the back of his head.

“What was that for?” Harry winced, rubbing it. He was really starting to miss Mirror-Malfoy a lot.

“For acting like this assignment doesn’t make up most of our marks, you daft git.”

Before Harry could retort, he noticed that the mist in the mirror had started to swirl again. He looked at Malfoy and saw the blond staring directly into the mirror.

Before Harry could stop himself, he asked, “What do you see?”

“What do you mean, ‘what do I see?’ It’s a bloody mir- _wait_.”

“What?”

“Am I wearing a _maid costume_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
